More That Meets the Eyes
by ViciousViper15
Summary: When the Autobots receive a Decepticon signal, they didn't expect two semi-dysfunctional Decepticons Brother and Sister. Dear Primus save their sanity. Set after TF1 and around TF2.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my characters.**

_Authors Note: Very long chapter . I tried to make it smaller, but it didn't feel right doing so. Again, sorry for the long chapter. Hopefully it would be smaller next time._

* * *

**A Troubles Anew**

"Optimus," Ironhide said, "there seems to be Decepticon activity, southeast of North America."

"Oh? What are the direct coordinates?"

"Hm, it's in," Ironhide pondered, looking over the right coordinates, "Sanford, Florida."

Optimus thought carefully.

"I do not understand Ironhide," Optimus spoke, "Why would the Decepticon be there, of all places?"

"I do not understand that myself, sir."

"However the cause, we must go and eliminate the threat."

After the continuous trip to the area, the Autobots, consisting of Optimus himself, Ironhide, and Ratchet, stopped to a deserted forest with trees scattered all around the forest bed.

"There had been many reports in the proximity of this area," Ratchet quipped, observing the wreckage, "most of the reports were from adolescent delinquents. Most of them said they seen a a large figure that repeatedly broke the trees."

They transformed and carefully stepped over the broken trees, and trying not to create noise to alert the Decepticon. They scoped carefully for two hours, despite the forest area being not that large, but hard to see during nighttime. Optimus was going to call them to abort the search when he heard the faintest sound of a tree snap. Following the sound carefully he seen a fairly large open area of cleared forest. Optimus was surprised no one seen the area and peered over the thick burly Pine tree, bigger than Optimus himself.

What the leader didn't expect was a small femme with bright yellow paint job in stasis lock, gripping a medium sized tree in the femmes arm like a child would a teddy bear. Looking on a closer perspective, he could faintly see the Decepticon insignia on her left arm plate.

"Autobots, I," Optimus paused, "I have spotted the Decepticon. Requesting backup."

"Will do Optimus sir."

It didn't take long for Ratchet and Ironhide to come to the area, being as large.

"Optimus," Ironhide said, charging up his plasma cannon, "Where is the Decepticon scum?"

"Ironhide, the Decepticon you pinpointed is right at your feet. Look down."

Ironhide looked down and powered down his cannon, fuming at the sight of the femme cuddling the tree. No one spoke for a long length of time.

"Are you serious Optimus?" Ironhide questioned, his anger rising at each word.

"I am afraid so Ironhide."

"We went all over from Tranquility, to here, for a small Decepticon femme that's in stasis lock!?"

"Ironhide! We don't even know if she's a threat or not! Yelling would most likely wake her up!" Ratchet reprimanded, yelling at Ironhide, even louder than Ironhide yelled.

Optimus pinched the space between his nose, trying to relax under the situation without yelling at his fellow comrades to quiet down.

Unknowingly for the Mechs, the femme's optics shuddered and brighten to a baby blue color, uncommon for Decepticons to have. She quickly scanned the area and targeted three Mechs, towering her own lithe form. She involuntarily shuddered, they could quite easily deactivate her with just a servo, especially the large red and blue one. The femme crawled silently, but stopped in her tracks and feinted stasis lock as the broad black yelled loudly at the yellow-green one. She repeated the process until she felt someone pick her up. She did what her brother told her to do. She started squirming and punching air until it landed hard on metal. She sent her distress signal that only linked to her brother, hoping it would connect to him in time. The distress signal blared and almost deafen the Mechs, causing Optimus to drop the Femme.

She then used the springs in her feet to ricochet her away from the sight, but her distress signal gave out and she tried to make a mad dash to where her brother was located last. Plasma was shooting at her from behind, no doubt the big black mech. She pushed her self harder, hearing the red and blue mech shouting to capture and subdue her.

Optimus thought the femme would have opened fire on them. Instead, she started to try to break away from his grip, punching until it hit his chest chamber. Then, out of no where, a blaring noise erupted from the Femme, most likely a distress signal. The sound pierced into and out of Optimus, causing him to drop her. She then scurried away from them. Ironhide opened fire on the small yellow femme, missing every time.

"Autobots, subdue the femme. We don't know what she could do."

The femme almost went into hysterics when her foot caught onto a fallen tree, cursing quietly and her servos hit the moist ground, covered in dew. Pain shot up her circuits, immobilizing her for a split second. She crawled to her feet and looked up, only to be seeing the barrel of a charging plasma cannon. Energon almost sprung up to her optics, but forced them down. Her brother told her not to show emotion when in a life or death situation.

The other Mechs showed up one by one, first the Yellow-Green one, then the tall red and blue one. Energon spilt freely from her optics as she pictured her death, shot through the spark. The Tall one spoke to her, but she muted them all, just awaiting the pain of dieing. Her brother told her about dieing. He said it would be painful at first and then nothing. He said that he would want to die valiantly, trying to protect her, or his Sparkmate, or both. She then heard a faint call on her intercom, fuzzy, but still there. She turned it up and the fuzzy sound gotten louder, but was able to hear bits and pieces.

"_Hold…sis…I'm….for…you…run!….don't …caught…coming."_

She linked the words together and put in words. A smile sprung on her face.

"**Hold on sis, I'm coming for you. Run! Don't get caught. I'm coming."**

She did as he said and ran to the opposite direction. She ran with new vigor. Forget the Mechs, her hard drive shouted, we'll be together again and Big Brother will save me from the Big Bad Mechs.

She felt a burning pain in her left arm, worse than she ever felt before. She tripped, falling down and covered her arm, which was leaking energon. She felt her mind start to shut down and everything darken, not before seeing the three Mechs huddle around her.

"You didn't have to shoot her Ironhide!"

"She ran from us! How was I suppose to know she didn't have any weapons on her!?"

"Maybe the part when she didn't open fire when Optimus picked her up!? Or that she leaked energon when you aimed your cannon at her point blank!"

Optimus shifted the small Femme in his arms, adjusting her to a more comfortable position. The femme wasn't tall, maybe shorter that Bumblebee by two feet, at most. He pitied her at the moment. The femme was probably dragged into the war unintentionally, and was forced to participate. Optimus didn't want to think of what happened to her, causing her to freak out like that. But then being so, why would she send a distress signal? It wouldn't make sense if she would if they done that to her.

Like Ratchet said when he scanned her, she had no weapons on her, hidden or no. Earlier on the night, Ratchet found a heap of weapons scattered around the forest floor, varying from size and shape. Some of the weapons would have been difficult to remove, even for Ratchet, but the way it was removed had a precise cut, or a difficult way of removing it. The only logical thing was that she had help removing them. All in all, She must have an accomplice, that would be near, but nothing showed up on his scanner. She would have been an easy target if the others, especially Ironhide, would have gotten to her first.

"_However the cause, we must go and eliminate the threat."_

Optimus closed his optics at that sentence he said earlier. If only he know it wasn't an actual threat, he wouldn't have said it.

Now peering down at the femme, he seen a young face, pure and innocent. Her face looked like Bumblebee's, only with the dried up energon that stained her face plates. The Autobots would have to wait until the femme would recover from the injury and compromise.

"_Brother!" The small femme said, happily hugging her older brother._

"_Hey, how're you today, hmm?" His red optics clashing against his little sisters blues as he returned the hug._

"_I'm good! I made a new friend!"_

"_Oh really? Let me see it."_

"_Sure!" She happily guided him to the back of the area they resided in, and showed him the crude doll, among the other ones she made. She then picked it up carefully and shown her brother. It was a metal doll with two metal pieces sprouting from it's head, and two pieces hanging from the head. She showed him the back and it showed more metal with a light flexible metal holding it together. It wore a long dress, and that was about it. The eyes were a blue like the femmes, just smaller._

"_Do you like it?" She answered shyly, hoping her big brother won't insult her._

"_Nah," Her expression fell, "I love it."_

_Her face lifted as she hugged her brother tightly, never letting go._

The femme's optics shuddered and lit up as she stretched. She looked around quickly, but vented out a relived sigh. She was at the big Pine tree like she remembered. No Big Bad Mechs. She laid down and relaxed, but not before a small stinging pain came from her left hand. Her optics shot wide open and she observed it. It looked fine, except for the _scorch mark_.

She shot up and looked around, not seeing past the canopy of the Pine. She cursed her small stature. She darted to the large Pine and scaled it, hoping that she could buy herself time. After a few minutes of complete silence, she peered into the morning sun, no later than 6:30. She tried to contact her Big Brother, but all she got was loud static. She tried over and over but she heard more static. She pinpointed the static to a mile away she was, just ahead of her. She headed to the area, with less and less trees as she followed. She heard metal against metal and shuddered, no matter how many times she heard it, it still scared her. She hid behind a thick tree, peering through it from the sides.

The Autobots dropped off the Femme where she was previously, and was awes from the sight when a large plasma bullet erupted their trek. The assailant fired another shot but Ironhide shot his own, wounding it. The piercing red optics bore through the dark as the Mech appeared from the shadows. Clutching the wounded arm, the Mech was tall, no taller than Ironhide, but slimmer than the latter. The silver Decepticon insignia burned brightly against the dark purple paint. The Decepticon glared at them longer and spoke with venom lacing every word, along with an accent.

"Stay away from her."

Then without a word his wounded arm transformed into a spiked ball and chain and swung it at them. The Autobots ducked in time as the force of the ball ripped a tree from the ground, roots and all.

The Autobots sprung into action. Ironhide shot the Decepticon repeatedly, Missing by an inch or two. The Decepticon smiled crudely, then darted past them, not before launching a bomb that created a large crater in the ground that rocketed him in the air. Ratchet aimed carefully, using the Decepticons air time to strategize a plan. When the Decepticon landed, Ratchet launched two of his circular saws at him. The Decepticon aimed at them, but the saws connected to his chest plate in an 'X' on the left. He then leaned back to stop the saws from getting further and critically damaging him. Energon leaked from the wound, but wasn't a fatal blow. It managed to get past the chest armor, and closely severing a circuit. The Decepticon growled and smashed his fist into a nearby tree, splintering it upon contact. The Decepticon then laughed darkly, his optics burning brighter than before.

"Heh, Ya think you won?! Not by a long shot!"

The Decepticon then threw a flash grenade that blinded the Autobots for a split second. The Decepticon laid in a jumbled heap, his face tilted to the sun.

"Ya can come out now, Lil' Sis. _Deja de ser tan asustado_." (Stop being so afraid.)

Then, in the matter of seconds the small femme came out from behind the tree where the Autobots' back were, pushed aside Ironhide and spread her arms in a feeble attempt to protect her Big Brother. The once innocent look was replaced by an angry mask as she glared at the Autobots. The Decepticon chuckled and spoke,

"Hah, _Usted cabrones no saben lo que llegado a ti mismo en_."(You fuckers don't even know what you gotten yourself into.)

"Speak English!" Ironhide shouted at the Decepticon mech, charging his plasma cannon to aim at him.

"_¡Te odio! Vete al infierno!_" came the Femme's shrieking reply. (I hate you! Go to Hell!)

Ironhide growled and powered down his cannon, he would have to stoop to Decepticon level to win that fight. She turned her back to them, arms still spread out and spoke quietly and hushed to her Big Brother. She scanned him for permanent damage, but nothing was critical.

While she was scanning and looking over her brother, her brother scanned her as quickly. No critical damage, dents and scratches, nothing major, but every time he checked over her, him optics would travel back to the scorch mark. Anger filled his circuits. How dare they harm her!

His vents cooled him down when he seen his little sister's face. He managed to get up, groaning as he already went stiff. He stretched and blinked as a circular saw missed him by a hair. His little sister huffed at the Autobots, but he laid his elbow on her head and weighted his head on his open palm.

"Why are you here?" He said, lazily looking at the opposite factor.

"Humph, like we'd answer your question Deceptipunks!" Ironhide spat.

"Who asked you _old man_?" He retorted.

Ironhide held his jaw tightly, trying not to shoot him through the empty head of the Decepticon Mech.

"We came here after following an Decepticon signal." Optimus said, after the ordeal was over.

"Let me guess. You thought it was her," The mech pointed to the small femme under his arm, "and attacked her for no reason?"

"No-"Optimus replied ,but was cut off by the Mech.

"Then what is that?" he lifted his sister's arm that bore the scorch mark.

"The black mech did that." Interjected the small Femme, pointing at Ironhide with her other arm.

"Tch, should have know. Your rep doesn't skimp out on you being trigger-happy, huh, Ironhide?" the Mech smiled smugly as Ironhide was fuming.

"How do you know my name?!" Ironhide barked.

"Why, I know all about you guys. I do research. Hardly doubt you know about me, or about her for that matter."

"Who are you then?" Optimus replied.

"I'm not telling," The mech said flatly, "Why don't you ask her?"

"I'm Malaria!" happily said the small femme. Malaria elbowed her brother in the side.

"Fine, I'm Famine."

"Who were your creators?"

"Carnage and Wallflower." Famine said blandly, letting their names roll off.

"Wallflower was an Autobot Healer, was she not?"

"Uh-Huh!" Malaria said, nodding happily.

"And as of Carnage, he was a retired Autobot veteran?"

"Hah, seems ya know 'bout our 'rents. You didn't think they could have had us?" Famine said pointing with his thumb at the two siblings.

"Why did you joined the Decepticon side then?"

"To protect my baby sister. She would have been deactivated on the spot of she was an Autobot, 'specially an Autobot Healer. I chose this side so I could smuggle her through without any complications. Heh," Famine chuckled slightly, "saying that you're going after the Allspark would definantly give you the a-okay to leave."

Optimus thought long and hard about the information Famine gave him.

"How long were you here, on Earth?"

"Psh, how should I know?"

"13 years, two months, five days, and two hours ago!" Malaria quipped.

"1995, right. Heh, whoops," Famine said off-handedly.

After the long pause, Famine blinked trying to read their facial structure.

"What? It's not like you guys came here, like a year ago?"

Silence engulfed the group as Ironhide firmed his jaw.

An obnoxious laugh erupted from Famine, slapping his knee and bending over.

"Hah, you did?!"

"Brother…"Malaria said silently, her voice quieting from the laughter.

"Ah, that was good. So," Famine said, pulling on his blank face in a nanosecond, "where's your base?"

"Tranquility."

"No can do."

"And why not?" Ironhide grumbled, shooting a pointed look at the Mech.

"I'm not moving. Nothing can move me from right here, _nothing_."

"Sis, I hate you."

"Love you too."

After the long ride back, they entered a large base in their Altmode. Famine and Malaria were 1995 Ford Mustang GTs, One a deep purple and the other a sunshine yellow, with thick silver bars running down the side. Transforming with an groan, Famine voiced him opinion on the base, half decently put and rusty.

"This base sucks, ya got another one?"

"No, this is a temporary base."

"So, any hot femmes came yet?"

Ironhide grumbled at the Mech, if he even was called one though. He acted like a testosterone induced male on Earth.

"What? I haven't seen a femme in 12 earth years! The only femme I have seen is my baby sis and I'm not letting another mech get her, or around her for that matter." Famine said, scooting her away from the Autobots, to prove his point. The base wasn't big, but it wasn't that small either. It was bigger than the forest they were residing in, but smaller in height. The trees were taller than him if he stacked tree of himself on his shoulder. It was a temporary base though. No doubt the government gave it to them, deserted and broken. He knew of the fight at Mission City, but he didn't go. Too far away.

Famine laid down ,putting his clawed hands behind his head, relishing the serene sunset. It were times like these he loved Earth. The natural beauty, the babes, and the serenity. Mostly the babes. Speaking of babes, he sensed a light perfume, wafting in from about 15 to 20 feet away.

Shifting into his Altmode, he turned his holoform on, but now with a minor edit. The face was thin, not too thin but enough to euthanize the half lidded red eyes, covered by purple to silver tinted glasses. He had a thin moustache and an soul patch to add to his bronze complexion, making him look of Latin heritage. Small but well formed muscles formed on his arms, and as six pack prominent against his bare torso. The only clothes he wore were purple pink swimming trunks, but quickly glitched out to dark baggy jeans with purple plaid boxers sticking out of the top. The small feature he added was the 'X' that was on his left chest chamber, now right above the human heart cavity. He leaned against himself in car mode, arms crossed as a golden yellow 2010 Camaro with black racing stripes rolling along and stopping in front of the shabby 'base'.

A lanky teen popped out of the Camaro, physique less than standard from what Famine seen in Florida. The teen had short hair, compared to Famine's long, billowy hair that ended to his hip. He wore baggy lose clothes, hiding his lanky form. The passenger door opened and a skinny but curvy female came out of it, shutting the door with a clank. Her skin was an even bronze, face perfect and flawless, all in all, beautiful. Her hair was in a high ponytail, perfect as her face was. Her eyes locked on his shades as they were a brilliant shade of hazel, the sunset lighting them even more.

He broke from his trance when the lanky teen walked his was, eyebrows furrowed as he walked up to him only five feet away.

"Who are you?"

"Heh, Me?"

"W-well," the teen stuttered a bit before saying, "who else is here other than you?"

"Let's see," Famine said blankly, blinking at the teens short stature, "My little sister, and her car, plus that hot cutie over there."

"That's my girlfriend." the teen said angrily

"Whoops," he said sarcastically, "my bad."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jesús. ¿y tú?"

"Um, uh," The teen stammered, "I'm Sam."

Jesús crouched down to Sam's height and took his shades off in a fluent motion, red eye's gleaming brightly as a one sided smile appeared. Sam's eyes widened and walked backwards quickly to his Camaro. He put the shades back on as if he didn't take them off in the first place. Sam seemed to be talking to his car, to a normal person's point of view, When in actuality, it was an Autobot he kept stammering to. He walked briskly over to the female, bowing down and holding her hand lightly, kissing it gently. The female's eyes shifted to the boy, then back to him, and then to the Camaro.

"And who may you be? The goddess of beauty I presume."

"Um, I'm Mikaela."

"Ah, even prettier than I imagined. So what owes you to visit me?"

"Oh, um, we," she referenced to her presumed boyfriend, "were just, um-"

"We were here to visit the hangar."

Sam spoke after the shade incident, eye's burning deeply as Famine's hand was still grasping Mikeala's.

Jesús grabbed Sam's arm gently, and brought him close to his 'car'.

"Why are you here?" Sam whispered harshly, looking at the hangar, hoping the Autobots would save him.

"Why, I'm just enjoying the view." Jesús said, staring at Mikaela for a lingering second, a smile slowly forming.

"How-" Jesús interrupted Sam before he asked another silly stupid question.

"I'm not bad, really, I'm just assigned that way." Jesús said mockingly, grabbing Sam's dark blue jacket and lifting him up to eye level with him. Sam's eyes widened quickly and was about to shout when he was thrown across to where the Camaro was. Jesús glitched and the shades were gone, revealing the crimson eyes that lied beneath it. He walked up to Mikaela, who was helping Sam to get up. His head tilted to the side, dark brown tresses swaying from the motion.

"I'm honestly sorry for my actions, but that fleshling," he pointed with his piercing eyes at Sam, "tempted me."

Jesús flickered and then vanished, not before giving them a demented smile. The Mustang groaned as it shifted and transformed. It was standing straight to them, but the bored expression Famine originally had returned, his arms were crossed as he tapped a digit against his purple plating repeatedly in a quick pace. Sam got up quickly and hid behind a nearby shrubbery with Mikaela, moving just in time when a crater formed where they were. The Camaro roared to life as it transformed as well, attacking the Mustang while they were running. Famine dodged the attack, and grabbed the small bot, looking straight into it's optics. Pictures of Malaria flashed and caused him to loose his grip slightly, just enough for the small bot to head butt him. Famine reeled back and held his cranial unit, an single red optic showing through. The yellow bot shot at him once, right on the 'X' on his chest plating.

"Humph, tell me Autobot, How does it feel like getting mauled by a small Decepticon Femme?"

The golden yellow bot tilted it's head and crooned quizzically, before it was launched forward by an unknown force. The small bot felt a weight on it's back, followed by rapid hitting. The bot was immobilized as the weight was lifted off, not before a solid kick was delivered to his aft plate. A small light 'humph' was heard above him, before he seen the purple Decepticon laugh cruelly and enter the base.

Sam and Mikaela stared in awe as the Decepticon grabbed Bee and looked straight at him, but it looked like he was staring off. Then Bee head butted him and landed awes from the Con. Bee shot a single shot at him, landing on the large 'X' there.

"Humph, tell me Autobot, How does it feel like getting mauled by a small Decepticon Femme?"

And in an instant a yellow blur pushed Bee forward, onto his face and front. The blur turned out to be a small, bright yellow that shone greatly in the sunset. The con as the other one said, started banging against Bumblebee's back, almost in a childish fashion. The yellow Con stopped after awhile and got up, not before kicking him on the ass. Sam adverted his eyes for a second to look at Mikaela, and then the purple Con entered the base.

They ran towards Bee quickly, trying hard to get him up. Bee crooned painfully and gotten to him knees, where the indents from the fall was prominently shown. No later, Optimus came out with the purple Decepticon, trying to fight off Ironhide's one armed grapple, the small yellow one guiding Optimus to the scene by the hand. Ironhide let go of the Purple Con and shoved him forward roughly, irritated. The con grumbled and went down to their level.

"Look," The Decepticon vented out a begrudged sigh, "I'm sorry about throwing you."

"And…?" Sam added, not pleased with just that.

"Ugh, fine. And attacking you car. But I'm not sorry about flirting with your girl."

Sam was about to punch the purple Decepticon when the yellow one picked him up.

"Wha-? Hey!" Sam shouted.

"Hmm," The yellow one's voice hummed, it's voice light and feminine, "nope."

It put down Sam and held it's hand down for Mikaela to get onto. She looked at the Autobots pleadingly, but their face were apprehensive. She hesitantly stepped onto the yellow cons hand, that oddly seemed like a normal hand, unlike the other Decepticon standing right next to it. The yellow one looked at her carefully, observing every curve and feature on Mikaela. It twiddled her finger in an circular motion, telling her to turn around. Mikaela did as she was told, and after a painful minute of scrutiny, the smaller yellow bot turned to Optimus quickly clasping both hands around Mikaela so she wouldn't fall.

"Can I keep it?!" It said hurriedly, bouncing from the front of it's feet.

Mikaela started to feel sick from the constant bouncing. A shadow formed over the both of them, and the bouncing stopped. The other Decepticon put it's elbow over the smaller ones head, and laid it's head in the awaiting palm.

"No, you cannot." The smaller one visibly slouched as the words, "But you may be her guardian for a short notice."

The smaller Decepticon gasped and bounced around, despite the taller one trying to stop her.

"Ohmygosh, this'llbesomuchfunIcan'twait!" it said fast, taking Mikaela a while to process it.

"Um yea, sure. Well, if you're going to be my, uh, guardian," Mikaela stuttered, trying to piece the words carefully, "what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Malaria. What about you?" Malaria happily said.

"I'm Mikaela." she said, smiling slightly.

"Um, can you put me down now?"

"Oh, right!"

Malaria put Mikaela down gently, and sat down on the floor, watching her walk to Sam. Malaria stare as Sam hugged Mikaela. She aww'd loudly, causing them to break away. She faintly said sorry and went to turn around, when Famine turned her back and guided her to a secluded area, away from the humans and Autobots.

"Ay, I can't believe I'm saying this, but aren't you going to apologize to the yellow bot?"

Malaria turned around and seen the gold yellow bot get yelled at the yellow green one. Malaria pouted, knowing that she was the one putting all the dents on him.

She bit her lip, trying to think of a good way to apologize. The simple apology didn't register to her, so she thought of the way she and her brother would have fun. She quickly whispered it and walked silently to the yellow green one. Thankfully the yellow green one was trying to take out a large dent behind the gold yellow one's back. She silently went behind him and tapped his shoulder, causing him to look back. She whispered what she said to her brother, asking permission first before something happens. He gave her the nod of approval and told the other to close his optics and follow the person leading. Her hand felt small compared to the yellow gold Mechs, none the less the yellow green one.

She grabbed her older brothers, and led the yellow one to his other. The humans were watching at what they were doing. The purple one flicked his head up, signaling Ironhide to pick up the humans to a safe distance.

"Follow my movements." Famine whispered at them both, mostly to Bumblebee.

He walked into a circle, and the others followed in a circular fashion, Malaria telling Bee to do so.

They ran faster, and faster, as a burst of hot air erupted from Malaria's sole, making them go faster. Famine was just spinning in the violent wind and gave enough pull to lift the two yellow bots in the air. Malaria busted more air to gain the right speed and in a split second, Famine launched Malaria into the air, high up and fell back down ahead of them, screaming happily at the thrill. Famine's feet were a blur as he spin to where Malaria was going to fall, grabbing her hand and spin faster, a storm of leaves kicking up. Famine let Bee go without a warning, causing him to screech and flail in the air, the ground closely coming fast on him. Malaria shifted her weight so she would be the one spinning and used both hands on Famine, using his open hand as a grapple for Bee. Famine grasped Bumblebees', and then launching both up after the seventh spin.

Famine had an indifferent face and grabbed Bee in a groom and bride fashion, as they were falling. Malaria put both hands over her mouth, she didn't realize the height she threw them until too late. Famine did a last minute move, using him own legs to cushion the blow.

The impact came hard and Famine felt his circuits enflame from the pain that skyrocketed through him, causing him to collapse with Bee rolling out of his servos. Malaria felt fear go through her circuits. She didn't mean to hurt her older brother. She ran to him, and delicately lifted him so he wouldn't put pressure on both legs. Malaria stole a glance at him and quickly looked away, the sight too gruesome for her. Both legs were busted, bent unnaturally at the joints, one of them close to falling off. Energon leaked heavily from the wounds, and unto Malaria. Who held her head high and gave her brother to Ratchet, knowing that he could provide the medical needs he needs.

Malaria breathe deeply, in and out, trying not to leak from her optics as her brother was taken to the med bay quickly. The sight reminded her of when her mother was mortally wounded, taken by the same injuries her brother sustained. Wallflower's spark gave out when they reached the medic. They tried hard to revive their best Healer, but she was gone completely. Malaria tried hard to live up to her standards, but couldn't do much other than repairing broken circuits and mending dents and scratches. Both brother and sister didn't see their father after that day, upon hearing the news he had was ambushed by the other factor, no survivors found. A warm hand broke her from her spark breaking memories, turning her head to the gold yellow bot, who crooned sympathetically. Malaria rushed into his form, grappling him tightly as she leaked openly.

Bumblebee went rigid at first, not expecting that response. Slowly, he wrapped him arms around the femme, trying to comfort her as much as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Bee and Malaria held each other for more than needed, Malaria being clingy, and Bee not letting go.

Finally they let go of each other. Malaria wiped her optics and walked mournfully to the med bay, plucking Mikaela from Ironhide's hand. She placed her ward on her shoulder. Mikaela held on pitying the Femme.

A cloud of gloom emanated from the duo, not before shouts erupted from the med bay, door wide open.

"Stop moving!" Ratchet yelled, a clatter soon after that.

"Fuck you old man!" Famine shouted at the elder bot.

Series of crashes and items breaking caused Malaria to peek in slightly, the sight just too funny.

Her older brother was strapped down tightly against the metal slab. Ratchet worked furiously at his toughest challenge that wasn't his patient would bleed to death, no, It was holding him down long enough so he wouldn't bleed to death.

Malaria knocked on the door lightly, ducking to avoid a surgical instrument thrown her way.

"Help strap down this idiot."

Malaria rushed over there without a word and tightened the straps and strapped down the upper legs that weren't damaged. No foolish and childish expression, just a mask of a skilled Healer doing their job. She scanned his person, finding loose and out of placed circuits.

She removed his plates little by little, until all there were was his chest plates and his lower half. She worked on the little parts, while Ratchet worked on fixing his legs.

They worked in sync, one asking for one thing and getting it a nanosecond. Famine was in stasis from the sedative ratchet administered to him after he was properly strapped down. Mikaela held firmly onto Malaria's one head antenna, seeing the process being done. Malaria went to go fix his chest when a shard of shrapnel caught on her digit.

She pulled it out quickly and put it to the side, resuming her work. She found more shrapnel inside his chest chamber. A large piece dangerously close to his spark.

Malaria stopped for a second, pondering over on what to do. Her fingers were too large, and would most likely push the piece closer to the Spark. She thought long and hard on an idea that might work and succeed. She proceeded to lift her palm for Mikaela to step on, and brought her to eye level to inform her of her idea.

"But I'm not strong enough to lift it on my own." she rebutted.

"Don't worry, you'll be in my hand and I'll do the pulling." Malaria quipped, laughing slightly at the idea of Mikaela lifting it on her own.

She placed Mikaela so she would be within arm reach of the shard. Mikaela grasped it tightly as Malaria lifted her up. Soon after a while the piece started to get heavier and harder to grasp until it was a quarter there, when Malaria grasped the tip and pulled ever so gently. Ironhide proceeded to peer into to the Med bay, which earned him the door slamming into his face instead. The shrapnel came out cleanly. Ratchet finished the repairs on Famine's legs, which should heal properly now. Ratchet allowed the Autobots to enter the Med bay without harm to their persona, unlike Ironhide.

One by one, the Autobots filed in from Bumblebee to Optimus. They all Hovered over Famine, who was in stasis. Ratchet filled them in on his status.

"The damage to his legs weren't as bad as I thought, quite easy to repair them, although it would it take some time for him to heal properly, and to walk."

"Any other information on his status?" Optimus projected observing the repaired mech.

"Yes. There were large shrapnel through his chest area," Malaria stated, in a firm and serious voice, that surprised most of the Autobots "and throughout his body, ending near his lower half."

Malaria rubbed her optics lightly, the wear of the operation was getting to her. She walked out of the Med bay without a further noticed and sauntered out into the clean fresh air. She lightly placed Mikaela down and shifted to her Altmode, opening the passenger door for the human. Mikaela walked in and shut the door, seatbelt across her frame in no time. A blue light emanated from within, and a figure was in the driver's seat, obviously female.

The female was no taller than Mikaela herself, give or take an inch or two. It's hair was a glossy brown, her hair fringe curving up and then falling over her small face, that accentuated her light blue eyes. Two hair curls were placed over her ears and end to her top bust. The rest of the hair was pulled back with a red ribbon, a thick curl that ended to the middle of her back. The outfit was an intricate one-piece, mixed with reds and whites, but it shifted to a normal attire that consisted of a pink-red jacket over a tube top dress that ended to her calf, small red flats adorning her feet.

While Mikaela was studying Malaria's hologram, She started to go to a deserted cliff overlook, that was appealing to Malaria when she was snooping around with the World Wide Web.

"You know," Mikaela said, pointing to the spot they were at, "this was the same spot when Bumblebee 'broke down' to."

"Ooh, do tell about your relationship." Malaria said, hologram looking at Mikaela.

"Well, it all started with the local park. My ex, Trent, wouldn't let me ride his car, and called me his little bunny. I didn't like being called his 'little bunny'. So I started to walk back. Sam offered me a ride home in his car. I took the offer. Back then, his car was a old rusty piece of junk, no offence to Bumblebee. Well, I was in the car and then it started to sputter. We stopped here and I told Sam to pop the hood."

"Ah. So what happened during Mission City?"

"Well, we were after Sam's Great-great grandfather's glasses that had the Allspark's location. We were at Sector seven and Bumblebee was taken to there. Sam got Bee back, and the Allspark shrunk enough to carry it. The closest area was Mission city, so we headed there and then all the chaos happened."

"Ah. I asked my brother to go there actually. He said that he didn't want to go there. It was too far away. I knew he was lying. He wanted to stay for the pretty girls there."

"Figures," Mikaela huffed, "Is your brother like that?"

"Not really. Only when I'm not around. I remember this one time when he was fooling around with this one girl. She thought he was cheating with her when he hugged me. I didn't like her that much. I seem to like the girls that can hold their own, oddly enough."

"Really?"

Malaria hummed in approval, hologram looking over the view.

"Why does your brother call himself 'Jesús'?"

"He doesn't like his name that much, in hologram form. He say that it puts women off, so he chose a name that would fit. Fit his superiority complex, yes. Father liked that name, Famine. Gave him a strong name that would show strength and fear among enemies."

"Who gave you your name then?" Mikaela questioned abruptly.

"My mother, of coarse. She wanted a name that would put people off until they actually got to know me. My brother often has a Big Brother complex too, but it doesn't get annoying ."

Malaria's hologram glitched, and fizzled away, and her passenger door opened for Mikaela to get out.

Malaria shifted as the sound of metal on metal reached into her audio receptors. She sat on the ground with her legs crossed, and held out her hand for Mikaela to get on. She told her of the long journey her and her brother had, and all of the hardships that happened. Soon the sun started to fall beyond the horizon, and put Mikaela down and shifted back to the Mustang. Mikaela was going to the Passenger side when the driver side flung open. Mikaela went into the side and shut the door. She expected the car to start, but it didn't. she grabbed the keys that were on the dashboard and insert it into the ignition, the car purring like a kitten. She checked everything and slowly backed up and shifted it to drive, burning rubber to get back.

Mikaela was there in about half an hour, and stepped out, immediately joined by Famine's holoform. He proceeded to hit on her until Sam came out and shouted at him for doing that. The hologram fizzled out and a thunderous boom erupted from behind them. They looked and a pair of crimson optics were glaring down at them. Malaria was quick to think, and jumped on her brother.

They laid in a heap and tried to untangle themselves, Malaria giggling like a sparkling. Ratchet came out, disapprovingly of their actions. He went to go pick them off each other when he noticed some thing off about Malaria. His problem was responding from her right leg. He plucked her off of the mech and carried her to the Med bay. He placed her gently and lifted her leg and turned it slightly, the problem sticking out like a Decepticon in an Autobot camp.

The piece wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was a cylinder like shape, sticking out from the bundles of circuits that intertwined there. He slowly pulled it out, ensuring that it didn't harm her. A quick glance made Ratchet groan. She was looking all around the Med bay, not even observing the object. Her head was moving left to right, as if she was listening to music.

Ratchet didn't see or hear Famine as he crept towards the medic. He inhaled from his vent and sent a high frequency that would have a negative action to the medic.

The results were instantaneous. Ratchet collapsed on himself, the piece securely in his servo. Famine grabbed Malaria and darted from the Med bay. The sounds of a plasma cannon firing was heard, but they kept running from it and out from the base. Malaria took a quick glance be hind to look at an enraged Ironhide, a confused Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime looking at them sorely.

After running for quite awhile, She found herself submerged in darkness, the only light source was the ones from their optics, and the one that Famine was using.

"Why did you do that brother?" Malaria questioned, looking at her bother.

"I found him." he uttered, glancing around through the dark.

Malaria flashed her light on the second he said that, looking intensively. She would not fail again.

A rustle in the bushes alerted the mustang siblings. They turned off their lights and followed it until Famine jumped at it.

Famine was knocked back and tried again, failing every time. Malaria took the indirect approach and grabbed the figure from behind. It started to struggle and her light flashed on, illuminating the sparkling she was to protect by oath.

Back at the base, the Autobots were restless, especially Ironhide.

"We shouldn't have trusted those Deceptipunks so easily Optimus!"

"They must have left for a good reason Ironhide."

"Yea, to tell there other Decepticon buddies where we're at!"

"Ironhide!" Optimus yelled, reprimanding the trigger-happy mech.

"Optimus is right, they wouldn't have bailed like that for nothing, especially Malaria." Mikaela said, voicing in her input.

"Where'd you two go anyways?" Sam questioned, moderately hearing the Autobots fight and his girlfriend.

" 'Distributor cap is loose'." Mikaela said blandly, hoping that it would go through his head. Sam made a silent 'oh', nodding his head slightly.

"She told me about her time here, on Earth. She kept talking about her brother and about Cybertron, and she spoke vaguely about something about an oath that she failed. Maybe that's why they ran."

"Highly doubt it," Ironhide gruffly said, putting his two cents in, "if the little femme failed something as simple as an oath, why bother trying to fulfill it."

"Twelve Earth years we were trying to find you, you little fucker! At least give us some damn respect!"

"Why should I?! You're the cold hearted bastard that killed my mother you bitch!"

"Guys…"Malaria's voice was drowned out by the two's constant yelling.

She vented out, hoping that this day wouldn't have happened. She was relived when her oath was still alive and well, but the conflict that involves wishes she didn't.

Her oath was still a slick silver protoform, optics a pure saturated lime green. It stood only to her knee in human anatomy wise, and still was maturing. It was a small sparkling mech that ran away from them after the first year on Earth, not being able to find him until now. Two wings protruded from his spinal circuitry, still budding as was he.

"Schist, you know what you mother would have wanted." She put it softly, the two Mech's heated argument slowly died down to useless glaring.

"Like you would care." Schist muttered faintly.

A solid pinch to his neck jolted him with immense pain, Malaria's voice toned down as her optics clouded darkly as she loomed over his figure.

"Your mother entrusted your life in our hands. And what did you do? You ran off and hid yourself. You were to train and get stronger, but you ran off like a cowardly little sparkling! Your mother would have been ashamed with your actions. Rhapsody, your own mother, and you disobeyed her orders!"

Malaria picked up the fledgling and walked most of the way back to the Autobot base, no doubt have to give an explanation to them.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the trio got back to the base, the sun had already settled down, a dark black blanket engulfing the sky. Malaria held Schist in her arms, the rambunctious sparkling in stasis. The still active duo snuck quietly back to the base, trying not to alert the Autobots. They couldn't even fathom the trouble they would be in if they got caught. Malaria question this to Famine.

His answer was "Deep shit."

The trio got past the doors in succession, no noise sounding off. They both dimmed their optics so they wouldn't be prominent as much. No scuffling, no thundering echoes.

Famine vented a relived sigh.

Suddenly the warehouse was flooded with bright lights, making the duo shield their now sensitive optics. As soon as their optics adjusted to the lights, they seen a pissed off group of Autobots. Famine scanned each faceplates of the Autobots.

Ironhide was the worst, cannons bearing, and an infuriated expression burnt through to Famine. Ratchet wasn't as bad, but the circular saws said otherwise. Bumblebee wasn't mad either, but the look of hurt was clearly splayed across.

Malaria shifted Schist in her arms, trying to make the movement subtle. It didn't go as planned and Ratchet's expression contorted to a questioning one. Malaria lowered her head, slightly shy of being the center of attention now.

"Psh, let's go Mal. This is getting' 'tense."

Famine went to grab Malaria's arm, but a bullet zoomed past in between them. Famine's arm shifted and a small weapon was shown, no bigger that half his digit. Famine fired once and grabbed Malaria's arm.

"Hah, is that all you got?" Ironhide huffed confidently, no doubt the shot missed.

The explosion soon after was emanated shook the Autobots.

"Boom, motherfucker." Famine said blandly, letting go of his sister's arm.

The explosion woken Schist from his stasis, optics blinking slightly. He realized he was in somebot's arms and tried to squirm out of it, but a slight pinch to his sensitive nerve stopped him instantly. Soon he was lowered to the metal ground. He heaved himself off of it and instantly started to pick a fight.

"Where the hell are we?" He said, looking around the base.

"Watch it, lil' punk!" Famine roared at the sparkling like mech.

"Shut up!"

At those words, Schist jumped at Famine, knocking him down and landed a few punches here and there. Famine swiped at the bot, getting up when it hit and dented a wall. The battle was short-lived as the two were picked up by different people. Ironhide grabbed Famine and held him in a Full Nelson, stopping him from moving as much. Malaria picked up Schist and held him away from her body to ensure her safety.

"What is going on here?" Optimus said clearly, observing the scene.

"He did it!" Schist and Famine said in unison, pointing at each other.

Optimus could only do what most people would call a face palm. This would be a long night.

"So yea." Famine said, after he finished cluing the human male in the morning. The human femme was off somewhere else, or still sleeping.

"So let me get this," Sam said tiredly from being awoken from six in the morning, "you came here thirteen years ago, lost him twelve years ago, and just found him yesterday night?"

"Damn straight." Famine nodded, half listening to the fleshling.

"You're the worst babysitter ever."

"Oh shut up. At least I don't have a prissy _Chihuahua_. Damn thing looks like a mutated rat."

Sam shut up really quick after that.

Glancing off to the side, Famine seen Bumblebee shyly give his little sister a small flower, head ducked and feet angled together. Malaria smiled and plucked the small flower from his servo, placing it near the one sided head antenna. Famine would have thought it was sweet, if it wasn't his little sister falling for the golden bot's charm.

Famine tried to act cool and collected when Malaria came over to him, Bumblebee's servo interlocked into hers, the mech not pleased about confronting him.

"Brother, can we go out somewhere?" Malaria hit him with her large blue optics shimmering and the pouty face she adopted from observing female persuasion. Famine swore himself he wouldn't crack, but vented out a sigh, defeated.

"Alright. Go get ready while I talk to your lil'…_buddy_." Famine said watching her prance off happily.

It only took a nanosecond when Famine had Bumblebee against the wall, the smaller bot hanging from the ground.

"Rules for dating my little sister." Famine said venomously, ruby optics ablazed.

"Rule One; If you pull up and honk, you'd better be delivering something cuz there's no way in hell you're picking anything up."

"Rule Two; Do not touch her when I'm around. You can look, as long as you don't peer into her spark chamber. If you disobey this rule, I'll remove them."

"Rule Three; if there are any sexual content and you so happen to _try_ to do inexplicit things to her, I will permanently offline you."

"Rule Four; When it comes to bonding, I am the barrier, and I will kill you."

"Rule Five; It seems common for us to talk about petty things like guns, weapons of that sort. Don't even try. The only thing I hear from you is when I ask when are you going to bring her back. Your reply would be 'early'."

"Rule Six; You make her cry, I make you cry."

"Rule Seven; if your waiting for half an hour in earth time, don't fidget. You move, you die."

"Rule Eight; anything that has comfy areas, secluded areas, dark alleyways or forest and anything comfier than the floor we're standing on is unacceptable. Crowded places are fine. Someplace with older Mechs that will kill you is better."

Bumblebee could only nod his head.

"Good luck, punk."

With that said, Famine tossed him out of the base, at Malaria's feet.


End file.
